marvel_90s_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Days of Future Past Part 2
This is the twelfth episode of the first season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Professor X **Cyclops **Jean Grey **Wolverine **Storm **Rogue **Gambit **Jubilee *Bishop *Forge Antagonists: *Brotherhood of Evil Mutants **Mystique **Pyro **Avalanche **Blob Others: *Senator Kelly Plot Rogue and Gambit are driving up to the mansion as Gambit comments on Rogue's driving. Afterwards Rogue enters the mansion while Gambit parks the car. Rogue finds all the X-Men are sitting with Bishop, to whom she is introduced to. Gambit then walks in and Bishop pulls his gun out on him, saying that Gambit is the assassin Bishop has come back to stop. Bishop says that Gambit assassinates someone in Washington D.C. and all the mutants are blamed for it. The Sentinels are put into mass production and terminate all the mutants. The Sentinels then target humans as well as the people controlling them wanted to lead the world. Bishop doesn't remember who Gambit apparently assassinates but the X-Men fly to Washington to stop the assassination, leaving Bishop and Gambit at the mansion to be watched by Wolveine. Gambit, dying to prove his innocence, manages to escape the mansion and fly off to Washington. In Washington, the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants is attacking the senate so the X-Men, when they arrive, attack them. Mystique disguised as Gambit, is about to assassinate Senator Kelly when the real Gambit arrives and stops her. Bishop, who had followed Gambit, arrives soon after and is about to shoot both Gambit's 'just to be sure'. Rogue arrives and breaks Bishop's transceiver, sending him back to the future. With the real Gambit unconscious, Mystique reveals herself to Rogue and says that she is Rogue's foster mother. While the X-Men arrive at the Senator's office, they are informed about the assassination attempt by Senator Kelly and his secretary and they find the unconscious Gambit. Rogue takes Mystique to a nearby pond so they can have a private discussion. Mystique says that Apocalypse wanted Kelly dead so that humanity would gain itself a horrible future. Rogue tries to persuade Mystique to leave Apocalypse but she refuses saying its Rogue trying to leave the X-Men. Bishop arrives back in the future to find it unchanged and Forge says that something else must have happened after the assassination and Bishop will have to keep going back to the past until it is changed. Back in the present, Charles Xavier goes to visit Senator Kelly at Washington only to find that he has been kidnapped by Magneto. Crew *Writers: Robert N. Skir, Marty Isenberg *Cast: **Cedric Smith: Professor X **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **Norm Spencer: Cyclops **Catherine Disher: Jean Grey **Alison Sealy-Smith: Storm **Chris Potter: Gambit **Lenore Zann: Rogue **Alyson Court: Jubilee **Philip Akin: Bishop **Robert Calt: Blob **Graham Haley: Pyro **Randall Carpenter: Mystique **Len Carlson: Senator Kelly **Rod Coneybeare: Avalanche **Marc Strange: Forge Notes *Previous Episode: Days of Future Past Part 1 *Next Episode: The Final Decision *This episode first aired on March 20th, 1993 *The only X-Man not featured in this episode is Beast